It's Not Over
by shawn-n-belle
Summary: "I love you so much." This chapter may be ending but their story is only beginning. Together. Liley. Post finale


It's Not Over

Tagline: She has reasons for giving it all up. Good reasons. Reasons that lie within those blue eyes.

Summary: "I love you so much." This chapter may be ending but their story is only beginning. Together.

Spoilers: 4x09

Rated: NC-17

Pairings: Lilly/Miley

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings and events thereof, are properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Author's Note: I know, it has been a while since I have wrote for Liley and this isn't really so much of a return as it is for the fact that the finale was so Liley suggestive. So, a little smut, a little fluff and a happy ending for our lovely ladies as we bid them happily ever after.

* * *

"I'm Miley and I'm your new roommate," The dazzling brunette beauty exclaims, extending her hand out toward the blond, a quaint smile attempting to curl upon her lips. Her large oversized Stanford sweatshirt that her father had so generously bought for her now drapes her body, unflattering her features in all the wrong places before it ends at her kneecaps to reveal a few inches of jeans. It was seven words, seven words strewn together in a sentence, a sentence that Lilly has been aching so desperately to hear since the moment she bid her farewell in the airport that cold night. A sentence she has so longingly been wishing, dreaming, hoping and praying to hear; a sentence that would forever change her life.

"Really?" It is the only word that falls from the blond's lips now, grasping tightly at the door as her knees buckle beneath her. She cannot believe this is happening, that she is here, standing in front of her, those sparkling blue eyes staring through her. For all the fights and the flights, through the break ups and the make ups, through the successes both together and apart, they learned to make decisions both as friends and as individuals. Decisions that led her to Stanford University and Miley on the other side of the world; a decision that broke her heart completely apart. Yet, none of that matters now, the heart break, the endless nights of crying because she is _here_. She had given it up, the Steven Spielberg movie, the fame, Paris, she gave it all up for _her_. For _them_.

"You were right," Miley admits, dropping her right shoulder slightly as she licks her lips, taking in a long steady breath, "there is going to be a million concerts and tours and movies..." She trails off as her blue eyes meet with Lilly's and she swears, only for a moment, that she forgets how to breathe. For a moment, it is neither about their indecision, it is not about their break ups, about being right or wrong, in this moment, in this life, _together_,

"But I only get one chance to go to college with my best friend." Miley smiles, the tears prickling within her aqua blue swirls of teenage innocence and youth. Lilly swallows back her cry, the similar tears brimming in her own eyes as she nods her head before she pulls her into a tight embrace. Their bodies become perfectly woven together as Lilly finds solace within the familiar pair of arms, snuggling herself unbearably close within them as she buries her face in her shoulder, breathing her in. She has missed this, she sighs, she has missed her, she has missed _them_.

"I love you so much." Miley mumbles against the fabric of Lilly's shirt as her fingers gently caress a pattern in the bend of the blond's back.. The beautiful tomboy gently pulls away from the embrace, her eyes studying the seemingly flawless face of her best friend. Miley smiles softly down at her, brushing a strand of the golden hair away from her face, her cool fingertips barely stroking her face.

Staring up at her, cradled in her arms, it only took those five words to show Lillian Trescott everything that she has been running from; everything that has been right in front of her eyes. No, it is not about Jesse or Oliver, about their break ups with the boys, it is not about their subtle kisses or long goodbyes, it is not about sending her best friend half a world away to find her dreams. It has been about everything she ever wanted, everything she has been ignoring since she was a a freshman. No, here and now she realizes the truth; the heart stopping, life changing truth.

She is, always has been, and always will be in love with Miley Rae Stewart.

"I know," Lilly gushes before their lips collide in a hot, heavy kiss. She expects her to pull away, to retreat mercifully, to be disgusted, to hate her, to walk away from her and never look back, however none of those things happen. In fact, much to Lilly's surprise, what happens is the exact opposite. Miley's lips perfectly fit against her own as they move to a melody that is only said between Lilly's heart and Miley's. The brunette's hands drift from the bend of her back, tracing the curvature of her sides before resting at her small hips, pulling their bodies close together. Lilly's fingers thread behind Miley's neck, allowing her petite body to hover against hers, opening her mouth only slightly to deepen the kiss as her bottom lip slips delicately under her tongue. The passion, once unrequited, pulses through their veins as they sway remarkably close together in a perfectly woven piece of art.

"I didn't think you would come back," Lilly whispers, breaking from their kiss, leaving their foreheads pressed together. The warmth breath of the Tennessee native dances against her face, pressing at her lips and it takes all that Lilly has within her to resist the urge of pushing for another passionate kiss. Miley says nothing for a moment however, allowing her index finger to run along her jaw line as a quiet chuckle rumbles in the back of her throat.

"I could never leave you. Not for a whole year. Not for Steven Spielberg or for some movie opposite Tom Cruise, or for some stupid concert where I sing the same songs at least twice. I could never leave you when I am meant to be right here with you. This is where I belong," Miley replies and the words barely fall from her lips before Lilly's are once again overtaking the small pink colored perfection. A part of her wants to cry tears of happiness, but she swallows them back as Miley's soft tongue traces her lips. She moans briefly as her tongue enters her mouth, battling for dominance, but she knows Miley will win. As the unfamiliar tongue massages hers, her body melts against hers, her hands roaming the body that she has both shopped for, envied and saw naked once.

"But what about Paris? It's your dream," Lilly exclaims, pulling away from the kiss and Miley smirks, laughing quietly as she places another kiss upon her lips.

"Aren't you listening? _You_ are my dream. You always have been," Miley smiles and that is all it takes for Lilly to lose control. Colliding hard, their lips meet once again as Lilly pushes hard into the familiar body, tugging the bottom lip between her teeth as Miley's hands fumble at the hem of her shirt. The kiss is broken for a moment as Lilly's shirt is sent tumbling onto the floor, as Miley's hands roam against her bare back, carefully attempting to unhook the Victoria's Secret bra. However, Lilly is not allowing all the work to be done as easily as the southern belle wishes as she shoves her tongue into her mouth, her own hands trembling against the button of her jeans.

"Miles," Lilly moans into her, her long fingers pushing the brass button through the hole, pushing the pair of jeans down her waist, allowing her skin to brush against hers. Miley sucks in a hard breath at the brief meeting of their skin as she allows her lips to roam against hers, carefully undoing the buckle of the bra and dropping it onto the floor. With gasping kisses and trembling touches, more and more clothes are removed in heated moments of passion and desire, lusting hormones pulsating through their veins. It is when they are standing in front of each other with nothing but panties on, that Miley makes her move, lifting Lilly into her arms. The grunt echoes within the back of the blond's throat as she locks her legs around her waist, pushing her fingers through her hair.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are beautiful?" Miley mumbles against her lips and Lilly only shakes her head, pulling away from the kiss.

"N-not really," Lilly stutters, lacing her fingers behind Miley's neck as they make their way to the bed.

"Well you are. You are breath takingly stunning," Miley exclaims before their lips meet again in a passionate kiss. Upon reaching the bed, the brunette carefully lays the body of her lover down upon the quilted cloud, her body hovering above hers. She breaks from the kiss, taking a moment to study the body below her; the sweet curvature, the beautiful breasts, the perfectly shaped hips. In that moment, Miley realizes just how beautiful of a creature Lillian Trescott truly is.

There is a blush curling within the blond's cheeks as her blue eyes watch as Miley scans the tan skin beneath her. Subconsciously, she has wished for this moment for as long as she could remember and now that it is here, she is not exactly sure what to do next. Losing her virginity is one thing, however, losing it to the one girl she has been in love with for as long as she could remember is a complete other. Noticing the stare, Miley smiles down at her best friend, allowing one hand to gently caress her face.

"I need you to tell me if this is okay. If it isn't, all you have to do is say so and I..." Miley trails off, however, when Lilly twists her fingers around the chain necklace that hangs against her clavicle, pulling her down onto her as their lips meet together in a less than subtle kiss.

"I have been in love with you my whole life," Lilly replies, her fingers dancing against Miley's clavicle and the brunette melts as the words fall from her lips. It is not about sex now, it is not about losing her virginity or something of the sort that she heard girls gossiping about in the bathroom. Tonight, this moment, here with Lilly, she is _making love._ Soft, sweet, beautiful love, love that she has felt her whole life for the blond, love that required her to move literally half a world away to realize. Their lips meet in a long, powerful kiss as Miley's hands slip from Lilly's hips up her side, she is tracing her. Every inch of her. As her tongue explores her warm, moist mouth, her fingers slip under her breasts, running along the small space. She is not oblivious to the fact that Lilly's legs are spreading for her, tangling around her own as she pulls her into her.

Pulling away from her mouth, she places a kiss upon her chin, down her throat before placing soft, butterfly kisses down her neck. She finds her pulse point, the hard beating of her heart creating a dancing rhythm against her lips. She stops for a moment as her hand caresses her breast, her thumb gently brushing across her nipple, her stomach flipping at the perking reaction the action receives. There is a lull in the back of Lilly's throat as her hands roam down her back, pushing hard into the arch as their bodies collide together even closer than once before and Miley's limbo explodes through the roof. Carefully, her tongue traces over the pulse point before she allows her teeth to sink into it, sucking the skin between her teeth. Suddenly Lilly can't breathe, because all she can inhale is her intoxicating scent of power and passion.

Arching her back, the blond pushes up into the brunette, colliding her hips, almost involuntarily, with hers. She had not been aware of how badly she needs her until the gasping moan escapes from her lips when Miley releases her. The brunette chuckles a laugh, placing kisses upon her clavicle, down her chest on the top of her breast. Looking up at her under her long eyelashes, she watches the pained expression painted upon Lilly's face as her tongue dances across her perk nipple. Her hand shifts to her waist, moving inward at her thigh and Lilly's legs tighten around her waist, pulling her closer to her. She runs her finger across her panties, smiling at the wet, soaking fabric that settles at her entrance. Carefully, her fingers remove the fabric that is separating their body, along with her own as their blue eyes meet once again.

"Lilly..." Miley begins in a husky whisper, running her finger up her clit as her girlfriend whimpers.

"_Please_," Lilly whimpers and the brunette knows just how to oblige. Entering her most carefully, her heart races at the sudden new territory exposed to her, the one place she has longed and ached to be for as long as she can remember. The moist, heated area coats her fingers with a wetness that she is eager about and she soon begins pumping. Two fingers pushing against the walls as they contract at the movement, pushing deeper inside of the blond that she has ever been before. Their entire bodies rock at the notion as Lilly whimpers a delicate moan from her pursed lips at the action, her entire body aching in shivers at the cool fingers inside of her. Her legs tighten around Miley as she arches her back, pushing herself upward into the brunette's body, allowing the pumping sensation to travel deeper inside of her body. She throws her head back in utmost pleasure, her blond tangling hair crashing around her face as Miley continuously and aggressively pumps those two fingers hard and deep inside of her.

"Miley," Lilly moans deeply, igniting the own moisture that now soaks the brunette's center. Clutching the sheets beneath her, she moans as her hips buck wildly at the sensation; Miley's fingers pumping hard inside of her, almost saddened at the stopping point that allows her to go no farther.

"I love you," Miley exclaims, colliding their mouths together in a desperate kiss, their bodies bucking together as she thrusts deeply inside of her. As her tongue enters her mouth, Lilly feels her stomach tighten and she allows a deep, throaty moan to rumble in Miley's mouth. Pulling away from the kiss, Miley grinds her hips down onto the blond as she thrusts herself a little deeper inside of her, reacting to the shivering trembles of the petite body and it happens.

"Miley!" Lilly moans more loudly than planned as she grabs fistfuls of the sheets in her hands, arching her back as she releases in a gasping moan. Her entire body relaxes at the sensation as Miley smirks at her accomplishment, not pulling out just yet. However, she strokes Lilly's clit with her thumb as she stares down at her lovingly and victoriously. Opening her eyes, Lilly finds herself staring into a teal blue before the brunette finally removes her fingers and her center almost weeps, metaphorically at least, at the absence.

"You are beautiful," Miley sighs, placing a kiss upon her lips as she rests her sweaty body atop hers, not daring to break the woven mess of beauty they have created. Lilly chuckles as she gently caresses Miley's naked body, her hands fumbling with her brunette curls.

"I can't believe I almost lost you," Lilly exclaims in a hushing whisper, stroking the brunette in her arms. Miley sighs, allowing her fingers to lace within the familiar hand, a quiet chuckle in the back of her throat.

"You would have never lost me. Paris was just a... a wake up call. Like my oversized sweat shirt buying Daddy dashing a bucket of cold water on me the first day of school, to make sure that I am alert and aware of what is going on. Paris had to happen to show me what I couldn't live without. You," Miley replies, kissing her girlfriend's knuckles softly and Lilly sighs with a quaint smile.

"I wish that was enough, Miles. But we both know it's not. I mean, how long is it going to be until some other movie producer calls you with an offer that you just cannot refuse, huh? Or a tour that is just so fantastic and life changing and with someone that you have idolized for years that you just can't say no. I mean, could you say no to Madonna? Hmm? Or to the kind of sort of lesbian Lovato girl who dresses in those leather pants all the time? Come on, you and I.. we're just.. from two different worlds. Something or someone else will come along and we will be over," Lilly explains and Miley groans.

"Haven't you ever heard that two different worlds collide?" Miley jokes half heartedly and Lilly wails.

"See, you _do_ love her!" Lilly wails dramatically and Miley smiles, placing a kiss upon her lips, stopping the crying. She pulls away for a moment, leaving their faces together as she breathes her in, the intoxicating, heart stopping scent of her wild passion and love.

"You and I, we will never be over. You hear me? No matter _who _or _what_ comes our way. It's not over. It will never be over. I love you too much to..." Miley trails off when Lilly kisses her softly, "You are where I am meant to be. You are what I want. Don't ever question that. There are always going to be opportunities for movies and concerts but none of them.. none of them are ever going to mean as much to me as you do. You are where I am meant to be, Lils. Not with Hannah or Steven or in Paris. You're my destiny. You always have been. I guess I've just been a little blinded to see that." Miley states and Lilly smiles that breath stealing smile.

"Well, it's okay, I forgive you." Lilly grins and Miley snorts a laugh.

"You do?" questions the Tennessee native and the skate boarding blond nods her head with a playful smile.

"It's not your fault that you were blinded by all of those flashing lights, amazing but painfully overpriced fashion, nasally speaking girls, that obvious blond wig and those Ellen DeGeneres offspring looking boys. So... I forgive you," Lilly smiles, running her fingers through Miley's hair and the brunette laughs a hearty laugh, the perfect melody that stops Lilly's heart every time she hears it.

"Well, that's mighty high of you, Ms. Trescott," Miley smiles, hovering herself atop of Lilly as the blond brushes back a brunette curl, cupping her face in her hands.

"What can I say, I am a sucker for a girl with blue eyes and a southern accent," Lilly smiles before placing her lips against hers once again. Miley melts at the delirium of Lilly's lips, curling against her as she pulls away, staring down into those infamous eyes, "Be mine forever?" the blond asks innocently and Miley cracks a smile.

"Always," She replies before she allows their kisses to take her on a journey to a place that she has never been, a place that she never wants to leave. In the end, she smiles, the journey had been the destination. The journey to Lilly, to self acceptance, to love.


End file.
